Dyskusja:Krew Olimpu/@comment-83.9.1.145-20141018150528
Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Annabeth Chase infiltrate Odysseus' Palace in Ithaca using Hazel Levesque's magic, where a gathering of evil spirits or suitors is occurring. Jason, disguised as an old beggar man namedIros, is called out by Antinous who questions why Iros is there. Jason covers himself by stating that he is still running messages for the suitors and attempts to get more information out of Antinous. Eurymachus, a ghost, accidentally gives away information about how Gaea is stopping the demigods from getting to Acropolis. Eurymachus is stopped short by Antinous and is destroyed. Antinous tells Jason that Apollo no longer has control of Delphi and that Victory is running rampant, so there is no way the demigods will win. Michael Varus, the previous Praetor of Camp Jupiter who lost the Twelfth Legion's eagle in Alaska goes up to Jason and tells him that he cannot leave since someone has come to see Jason. Jason's mother, Beryl Grace, appears to him as a ghost. Beryl attempts to convince that Jupiter made her leave Jason at the Wolf House and that she had no choice. Beryl unsuccessfully tries to get Jason to fight for Gaea, who let her out from the Underworld, and then disappears as a spirit of insanity or mania. Since the disguise around Jason is broken, all the monsters/ghosts attack. As the fight goes on, Jason is stabbed by Michael with an Imperial Gold gladius below his ribcage. Piper rushes over, defeats the ghost of Michael and tends to Jason's wounds. Annabeth runs to signal Leo Valdez on the Argo II and asks Frank Zhang to fly down and collect Jason. Suddenly, a crack appears in the stone andJuno appears to tell the heroes that they need to find goddess of victory in Olympia because she is out of control and then find the twins, Artemis and Apollo who are in hiding from Jupiter. As Juno disappears before her husband Jupiter finds her, Jason faints. Meanwhile, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Nico di Angelo, and Gleeson Hedge are falling from the sky with the''Athena Parthenos'' above the volcano, Mount Vesuvius after shadow traveling. Nico is too exhausted to shadow travel again, so Reyna helps by lending him her strength, which is a power of children of Bellona. They shadow travel one more time to Pompeii, where they lay camp for the night since Nico is unable to travel anymore. Coach Hedge takes first watch as Nico and Reyna go to sleep. Reyna dreams of a giant following them. Then her dreams take her to where Octavian is with the legion outside of Camp Half-Blood. Octavian personally takes on the highest tile, Pontifex Maximus, which no demigod has ever done. His fellow centurion, Mike Kahale, and the legion's eagle bearer Jacob are beside him, listening to Octavian reinstate Bryce Lawrence, a legacy of Orcus, who was banished from the camp for killing a centurion and other horrific crimes. Octavian has added two dozen different murders, thieves, and traitors into the legion since Reyna has been gone, which makes Mike upset. Mike disagrees with Octavian attacking Camp Half-Blood against Reyna's orders, but Octavian is convinced that once the Greeks are eliminated the war will be over and that he will be remembered as the savior of the Romans. Mike questions if Octavian's gift of prophecy has returned, to which Octavian defensively retaliates against. Coach Hedge wakes up Reyna since tourists have come to visit the frozen citizens of Pompeii, but luckily the mist surrounding the Athena Parthenos is strong and wards off the tourists. By sunset, Nico wakes up and Reyna tells him about her dreams. Nico believes the dream is about a giant and to avoid it at all costs, but Coach and Reyna believe that fighting will be the best option. Nico considers asking the Hunters of Artemis',Thalia Grace, for advice, but is weary to do so. Reyna decides that she will contact the Amazons for help as well, but decides to work out the details until the next jump. Then Gaea's voice is spoken from Coach Hedge's body and multiple earthen ghosts attack.As they attack, Reyna tells Nico to get Diocletian's Scepter, so that she can command the dead legionnaires since she is a praetor. Reyna controls the dead legionnaires, but they are still out numbered. Nico, finally strapped in to carry Athena Parthenos shadow travels. Back on the Argo II, Leo is working on a secret project until Piper tells him that there is a meeting in the mess hall. Leo joins the others, along with Buford, the table. The seven discuss going towards Olympia, meetingNike, and which demigods should go and meet the goddess. They decide that Frank, Hazel, Percy Jackson, and Piper should go since they are the least competitive group that will not try to outdo each other. The four leave to go scout the area. Percy and Leo search a museum, while Frank and Hazel are looking at ruins. While waiting for Frank and Hazel to return, Leo feels uncomfortable around Percy since he got back from Tartarus and due to Calypso's old feelings for Percy. Before they could discuss it, Frank and Hazel get back accompanied by Arion who had appeared out of nowhere. The group head towards the ruins which are roughly five kilometers wide. They decide to walk through the ruins looking for something to pop up. Eventually, they head toward the Temple of Zeus where an old Nike statue used to stand. Leo and Percy provoke the goddess to come forth by challenging that Adidas shoes are better than Nike shoes. The goddesses Roman and Greek side, Nike and Victoria, are at war with each other trying to decide which side the victory. The goddess challenges the the four to a fight to the death, with the Romans and Greeks against each other. Nike demands for them to fight in an arena and gives them four minutes to be present. To make sure that they get there she sends four metal statues after them. Once there the group comes up with a plan to get out of killing each other. They decide on Hazel using her power with underground tunnels andArchimedes' spheres to help them win. After successfully tricking the goddess, they tie Nike up and she starts shouting about how they will never get the Physician's Cure after they question her about which one of the seven will die. Frank then puts a sock in her mouth and duct tape over her and they take her with them on the''Argo II. After shadow traveling, Nico is knocked unconscious and starts to dream of painful memories. As he's searching for Thalia's dreams, he ends up meeting Clovis, the head counselor of the Hypnos cabin, due to the Hypnos cabin's powerful dream activity. Nico tells Clovis to tell Chiron that they are bringing the ''Athena Parthenos and that he need helps tracking down Thalia. Clovis shows Nico the war meeting they had at the Big House. Clarisse La Rue is telling the campers about the defenses that they have and blames Rachel Elizabeth Dare of not being able to warn them of the giant army outside of Camp Half-Blood. Rachel defends herself by stating that Apollo's gift of prophecy is currently out of commission and Will Solace, counselor of the Apollo cabin, agrees. Ella has been too scared to mention anything about prophecies since the Romans surrounded. Clarisse demands that they attack the Roman base, which Jake Mason states is better defended than their own home. Connor Stoll convinces Clarisse to wait until Reyna delivers the Athena Parthenos like Annabeth stated. Then Nico is suddenly woken up by Coach Hedge